


Pen15

by metaphoricalcrumbs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And pens, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Liberal use of penes, Most characters are minor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalcrumbs/pseuds/metaphoricalcrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3D printer pens and an ensemble cast.</p><p>It's probably what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen15

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this around midnight and edited one sentence.

Tony was, suffice to say, caught up with current events. It was rather hard not too with Pepper and the superhero gig.

The latest news was a 3D printer pen, supposedly "super light" and easy to use. Tony, ever so humble, remarked "I could do better."

Indeed he did.

On his twitter, he posted a picture of the Stark 3D printer pen in use. The official name was still to be decided—the brilliant names of Stark 3D PP and 3D Printer Pen 15 were sadly rejected by Pepper—but even as a prototype, it was the best on the market. It was no bigger than the average highlighter and like drawing on paper.

The fact that the example artwork was vaguely oblong shape was in no way alluding to the nether regions of half the population.

(It totally was.)

The results of the other prototypes (given to every Avenger and some additional people) were very diverse. Clint's, in particular, was so unmistakably phallic that Pepper Potts herself whisked it out of its place (dangling from a vent) to his room.

Natasha had somehow made very sharp "artwork" and Thor, well, drew a hammer at Darcy's urging.

This hammer was not Mjolnir or one you would find in a typical toolbox.

Pepper had, bless her soul, made a simple cursive version of her name. So had Jane, but it had eventually morphed into a scribble of a complicated equation. Maria Hill fixed him with a stare that seemed to last forever until she directed it to the pen he was holding out, then promptly rushed it away to somewhere in the depths of SHIELD.

Steve had drawn his shield ("how the hell did he do that so well?") perfectly.

Bruce drew nothing because the plastic provided to him turned green over time, and this was not funny Tony.

Director Fury had written an eloquent "FUCK OFF," paired with a crude middle finger.

Hours later, in the privacy of his own office, he drew a dick.


End file.
